Abuse
by SamWinchester23
Summary: Sam is abused by his father, but doesn't tell Dean. What happens when Dean finds out that Sam is a victim of his Dad's anger? Teenchester! Sam is 16! Dean is 21! Hurt Sam! Protective Dean!
1. Chapter 1

**These characters are from Supernatural! I own nothing!**

**Rated T- **for violence

Please review! This is my first fan fiction story! Sam is 16 and Dean is 21

Pain...does it ever end? I do the best I can to protect myself as my father punches me face. I stumble back not knowing what to do.

I have countless bruises and scratches from my father from months to days old. Dean is oblivious to that fact that I'm a victim of my dad's anger. If I ever told Dean Dad would kill me, literally.

First it started off as a few punches here and there, and then the punches became beatings.

"Dad I'm sorry! I won't be late next time! I had to take a test after school!" I collapsed on my knees, practically begging.

Tears cascade down my face as he kicks me in the gut. I try not to give him the satisfaction of my screams. My heart hammers at my chest and my breath quickens, hurting my ribs.

I clutch my throbbing stomach hoping to ease my agony.

John's drunk state makes him slur angrily, "It's your fault Mary died! I wish you died instead of her," He punches and kicks me ten more times, before I had no strength left in me. It was an effort to breath.

He saunters away in disgust.

"Dean…" I whisper with the last of my energy. Where was Dean? I wish his was here right now. He moved out a while ago.

My heart craves Dean. I need him to comfort me and to tell me that everything was going to be alright.

I lie on the cold floor crying pathetically. I'm in too much pain, mentally and physically, to make any movements.

Maybe Dad was right. I deserve to die. I should've taken mom's place. I'm just a burden on Dad's and Dean's shoulders. I bet they'd be secretly happy if I died.

My eyes close as a wave of dizziness washes over me. I let the darkness take me, for hope to end this pain I feel.

* * *

Dean is coming home today. He's going to take me to his apartment to live with him for a while dad goes hunting. I'm excited to get out this hell hole and away from dad.

I put on a plain t-shirt and a jacket to hide my bruises and scratches (Dad's order). That's not going to look suspicious in 80 degree weather. I just hope Dean doesn't find out.

I walk around in our boring motel room waiting for Dean.

"Sam, come here." My dad orders firmly.

My eyes widen in fear as I take a step back. Wrong move.

"Son, you better respect your father," He says with a threatening tone.

I mutter nervously while slowly walking towards him,"uh, yes sir."

He's going to kill me! Or lock me up and let me die slowly! My thoughts rapidly change to possible outcomes of my death.

Dad gets up and strides at me. He roughly grasps my shirt and almost lifts me from the ground.

"Listen up! You won't tell Dean what happen or we'll have some fun when you get back!"

My throat tightens up in panic, so I just nod my head. He shoves me backward making me fall on my back. My head hits the ground hard almost making me black out. I groan in pain.

We hear a knock on the door making us both jump.

John kicks my side and tells me to get up. I weakly stand up, using the table for support.

Dean walks through the door with a smirk on his face. I sigh from relief, it's good to see him. I would run up and hug him, but I'm in too much pain to move.

I try to cover my pain up with a smile. Dean comes up to me and hugs me. I bite my tongue to stop myself from whimpering.

"It's good to see you Sammy."

I half-limp half-walk to my bag while my dad and Dean talk.

"Ready to go," I ask when everyone is settled in.

Dean grabs my bag and puts it in the back seat of the impala. We drive away with a wave from John.

"So Sammy, how's life been?"

I shrug my shoulders and lie the best I can, "Fine."

If Dean wasn't focused on the road, he could've seen that I was lying. As a response, he turned up the already loud music.

By the time we got to his apartment, my ears were ringing from the loud AC/DC blasting the whole drive.

Dean seems a little tired from the long drive, but his overall mood was happy. Wish I could say the same for myself. I'm glad to be with Dean, but keeping this secret has been really hard.

Dean's going to find out, he always does. Like when I was little and lied about staying after school to take a test, Dean could tell I was lying. Of course Dad gave me a good beating afterwards.

Dean's apartment was decent compared to the dirty motel rooms we basically grew up in. It had an older feel to it but was clean. He lived in the bottom floor (just in case he got attacked had to make a quick exit).

My muscles painfully ached as I sit down in one of his dining room chairs. Unfortunately, this place has a one bedroom, so we have to share a bed or one of us has to sleep on the floor.

"Sam, you hungry?"

"Uh, I'm good," I say while rubbing my eyes from sleepiness.

Dean walks over to me, "Come on man, you haven't eaten all day."

I snap back, "I said I'm fine!"

Dean gives me a look that says we-are-talking-about-this-later.

God, why am I so messed up? I ruin everything. I hurt the people I love. I'm a stain in white carpet. Dean is perfect. He always says the right things. Me on the other hand, I might as well not exist.

I wish I could make my dad proud. I envy my brother. My father gives him that glint of pride. I try to act like Dean, but it's harder than it looks. All I get from my dad is what I deserve, pain.

Anger and worthlessness surge through me. I get up promptly and darted into the bathroom.

I immediately undress and take a bitter sweet shower. The hot water make my injuries sting, but relax my muscles.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

What's up with Sam? He flinches when I touch him and he's too quiet. I have to admit, I miss his chattering.

Is someone bullying him at school? Is it me?

My thought race endlessly as I worry about Sam.

* * *

I exit the bathroom with my head down. The steam seeps out. Maybe if I'm quiet enough Dean will leave me alone.

My hopes dissipate as I hear, "Come here man, we need to talk."

I sigh loudly and warily sit on the end of the bed. Dean grabs a chair and places it front of me. He plops onto it, looking at me the whole time.

"What's going on? You're not acting like yourself."

I laugh weakly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap." Dean's voice rises. His glare burns through me.

I divert my eyes away from his. I can't tell him! He'll think I'm weak. I also don't want to see the disappointment in dad's eyes. It's just better this way. Dean will have a happy relationship with dad and I'll do my best to avoid beatings from dad. Same old same old.

A little voice in the back of my head tells me I deserve the pain. I know a part of Dean feels it too. I am the reason for mom's death.

Before I can resist my long sleeved shirt is pulled up showing all of my bruises and cuts.

Dean gasps as I yank my shirt back down.

My heart rate accelerates as Dean's face morphs from shock to anger. Oh my God, I'm dead. If Dean doesn't kill me it's going to be dad.

I try to play it cool with a shaky laugh, "You know the wendigo we killed last week," I scratch the back of my head nervously, "it kind of like punched me and stuff."

Please believe me! Please believe me!

Dean screams "Sammy! Stop lying to me! Those injuries are months to days old. God dammit, who did this to you!" Dean paces the room.

"Dean…I can't tell you, "My lip trembles.

"I swear if you don't tell me I'm going to tell dad and you know he's going to be pissed-"

"NOO! DEAN I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" I drop to my knees in fear and desperation.

Tears cascade down my face. I can only sob as I picture dad's angry face.

Dean's demeanor softens, "Just tell me who is hurting you." He puts his comforting hands on my shoulders when I start to hyperventilate.

With every word I inhale briefly, "Just-leave-it-alone."

"I'm not letting it go. Tell me now or I'll tell dad."

The mention of dad's name makes me cry all over again.

Dean gently rubs my back, "Everything is going to be okay." His soothing tone settles me down a little bit.

I can see the pain in Dean's face. It's all my fault. I ruin everything.

My heart feels like it's going to fall out of my chest. The only thing I can hear is the pounding of my heart beat.

I open my mouth to tell him but nothing comes out. Dean is telling me something, but I can't comprehend what he's saying. He either say _tell me who hurt you_ or_ Don't lie I know you_

Black spots dance my vision and my body shivers.

"Dad…" I whisper.

* * *

My eyes roll to the back of my head I collapse into darkness.

Sleeping is peaceful. It's the only way you can forget your problems and live in a world you create. You can have superpowers and even be the president. Unfortunately for me, 90% of my dreams are nightmares.

Right now all I can see is darkness. It lurks around me disabling my senses. Just for a second I forget who I am. I am the darkness. I am nothing.

My trance is interrupted by a voice. It's calling for me.

"Sam…Sammy… come on wake up!" The angelic voice starts to get angrier.

With a jolt my eyes snap open. I'm lying on the hard cheap floor of Dean's apartment. Dean is hovering over me with concern etched in his face.

He props my back up so that I can sit up. I swallow past the lump in my throat. I can only watch as Dean tries to suppress his anger.

Dean painfully slow states, "Sammy…is Dad hurting you?"

My breath hitches in my throat. What do I say? If I say yes then the only person Dean looks up to would be a phony. If Dad told Dean to jump off a cliff he would. If I say no, Dean will tell Dad and I'll be beaten more than I ever had before.

Dean could see my inner dispute, but didn't say anything. I know he's dying to know.

Before I can psych myself out of it, I cry," I'm sorry Dean…so sorry…its dad," My voice breaks with a sob."

"Oh God, "Dean rubs his face with his hands, "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

Dean paces the room mumbling to himself. Thousands of emotions flit across his sullen face.

What have I done? I hang my head down in shame. I just ruined everything. Here I go again, messing up like I always do.

In a blink of an eye Dean grabs our already packed bags and asserts forcefully, "Let's go."

"Go where," I utter more confused than ever.

He takes a second to answer, "To dad. We are going to have a little talk." By "little talk" he means a loud violent argument.

Without a reply I pathetically saunter to the impala. My thoughts race in a endless pattern of guilt and relief. What am I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in front of Dad's motel at 9 p.m. The whole drive was heavy silence and I hated seeing Dean so enraged. I just can't wait to get this over with. I know I'm shellfish to say this, but I'm glad that I don't have to keep in all the pain.

Dean trudges out of the car and slams the car door. If I wasn't his little brother, I'd be afraid to be around him. With his nostrils flared he almost kicks down the door. Thankfully it was unlocked, but none the less, he tramples into the door looking for Dad.

I follow behind uselessly.

Dad is sitting in the dining room face buried in a book. He looks so innocent, I don't know if Dean will have the guts to stand up to his own father. He's like dad's little soldier. If anything I should be the one to defy Dad.

Dean yells while grabbing the front of his shirt, "You bastard! How could you," He shoves Dad onto the floor.

Dad's face is shocked as he says, "What are you talking about," He warily stands up.

"How could you hurt him? He's just a kid, "Dean's voice breaks.

Dad's attention moves to me. My knees shake and my breath almost stops all together. He's giving the _you-are-in-deep-trouble _look. Usually that look means that a beating was sure to follow.

"I haven't laid a hand Sam!"

How could he say that? What if Dean doesn't believe me? I grip the kitchen counter to keep myself from falling. I don't know why, but Dean looks at me. I can see it, he's having doubts. Oh God, this isn't how it was suppose to be.

Dad's deceitful tone sounds concerned, "Son, who is hurting you?" He adds emphasize on the _who._

He gently walks past Dean and in front of me. I flinch when he places his placid hands on my shoulders. I try to move back, but the kitchen countertop prevents me.

A tear slips from my eyes. I whisper, "Don't lie. Please don't."

Why can't Dean see he's lying? Rage surges through me making my mind go fuzzy. He's given me so much torture and he doesn't get to lie about it anymore. I've had enough.

With my fist balled I punch him with all the power I could muster up. He stumbles back a little bit, but doesn't fight. My hand throbs as I breathe heavily. This is the only time that I'm going to say this, but I want him to hurt me. I need to let Dean see how awful this man is.

Dean is there in a heartbeat with a hand on my chest. I try to suppress my urge to punch him again, but it just makes me angrier.

"Why can't you see that he's lying? Please believe me!"

Dean pulls me away from Dad and responds, "Calm down Sammy."

"No!" For the first time I pull away from Dean's soothing touch. I don't know what I could say that would make him believe me.

Devastation seeps its way into my heart. Maybe this is for the best. Dad won't touch a finger on his perfect son and Dean will live a normal life. Well, normal as you can get.

On that note, I storm out of the dingy motel room. The crisp air cools my warm skin. I sprint away from the agony of reality. I can hear Dean calling my name, but it's too late. I've made my decision. I'm running away.

I can't tell if Dean is following me, but I still run as fast as I can. Luckily the motel rests right next to a dense forest. The only way this is going to work, is if I hide in the woods. Dean can't chase after me in his car and I'll blend in.

After 10 minutes of running steadily I collapse against a tree. My lungs burn for air. I half-gasp for air and half-cry as I think about my future.

Where will I go? How am I going to live without Dean? To make myself feel better, I remind myself that I deserve this.

Exhaustion hits me, so I lean against the rough bark of an old tree. Maybe when I wake up, things will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Thanks for all the reviews! I have more stories, but I'm not sure I'm going to publish them yet. Any who hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

I pry my sticky eyes open. My face feels waxy from crying last night. All the memories hit me like a brick. I'm officially alone in this world.

The sunlight penetrates my eyes making me flinch. I stand up using my sore muscles. With my hunter skills, I make my way to civilization.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

After countless hours of driving around the border of the woods, I head back to the motel where Dad awaits. My mind won't get over the betrayal in his eyes. Sam has done some pretty crazy stuff over the years, but never has he actually run away.

A part of me wants to believe him, but I just can't see Dad hurting his own child. Sam's probably just covering his own ass. He must have gotten those wounds from a typical school bullying. Either way, I'm going to find him.

I park and rush to my Dad who is sitting down eating breakfast. He should be scouring the earth for Sammy, yet here he is. This doesn't seem right.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead and exclaim, "Dad, why aren't you looking for Sammy?"

He glances at me for a second before putting his focus on his food. He murmurs, "He'll come back on his own time."

I can't believe this! Sam could be dead right now and he's acting like this!

"Are you kidding me?"

"I don't like this new attitude of yours," He retorts.

I scoff while grabbing my bag. I can't deal with this right now. I have to find Sammy.

Sam's P.O.V.

With twenty dollars in my pocket and a paper clip I see an old diner. I sigh from relief. I emerge out of the woods and walk into the busy restaurant.

I know Dean wouldn't be in a small diner in the middle of nowhere, but I could help but glance at all the people. Feeling better I sit down in a stool and think about my next move.

I need to hitch a ride away from here. Unfortunately, I don't know where to go. I can't go to Bobby because he'll just take me back to Dad. I have no friends and I'm 15 so it's not like I can get a job. Things just keep getting better.

A thoughtful voice interrupts me out of my thoughts, "Can I get you something, sweety?"

I look up to see a woman in her late 50s in a yellow diner dress. She has dark brown hair with streaks of grey interlaced throughout her hair. I can't help but feel relaxed by her southern accent.

"Um…just water, "I divert my eyes away from her glare.

She prompts, "Is that it?"

"Yeah," My weak voice almost makes me sick. Why am I so intimidated by this lady? If Dean was here he'd do the talking.

When I glance back up she's gone. Okay, get yourself together. As each second ticks by I get more and more impatient. How long does it take to bring out water? Dean could walk in any minute.

My knee bounces up and down profusely. Just when I was about to complain the same lady strolls in with a glass of water. I heave a sigh.

She gently sets the glass down making a _clink _ sound. I heave a sigh and lick my lips. Water has never looked so enticing. I thank her and then gulp the drink down hungrily.

I slam the cup down a little too hard and notice that she's watching. Okay that's not creepy.

"Can I get the check?"

She smiles sadly and says, "Water is free dear. How about we get you something to eat? On the house."

Not knowing what to say I utter while shaking my hands, "I couldn't do that."

"You look like a boy whose been through a lot and I'm not taking no for an answer, "She commands before I could refuse.

She struts away leaving me dumbfounded. Do I really look that pathetic? I mean I have dirt matted in my hair and I haven't eaten in a day or two but does that make me look vulnerable?

A couple of minutes later she comes back with a plate of mouthwatering pancakes and eggs. The part I don't get is that she came back with the food quicker than the water. Whatever, I'm too hungry to care. I scarf down the food like it would disappear any moment. I eat the last bite with a satisfying expression.

She comes back one more time thankfully with a friendly grin.

"Thanks again. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh any time darling."

I swiftly walk out and look for a car I could hijack. I know I'm a horrible person for stealing a car after what this nice lady did for me, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I run through the steps in my head just like Dean taught me. Cut the wire blue and red wire and then tap them together. The car rumbled to life and I rapidly drive away.

Don't ask me how I know how to drive because Dean taught me. Every time I think about him it's like a stab to my chest. I need to stop dwelling on the past. I'm never going to see Dean again…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry for my grammar mistakes! Thank you for all the reviews. Seriously they mean the world to me! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

Right now I'm 6 hours of driving away from Dad's motel. The further I get, the less anxious I am. I keep slightly over the speed limit. The last thing I need is to get arrested for driving without a license.

With the gas on the verge of running out I pull into an abandoned parking lot. I can't afford food much less gas.

I hop out of the car and look around. Past the parking lot and across the road is an old movie theater that looks like it hasn't been running in years. Next to the movie theater is a library and then a girly store called "Angie's boutique". Definitely not going to the boutique, but the library sounds like a good idea. I haven't actually been to the library all summer despite my love for the place. Nobody can hurt me there.

I walk into the small building and I'm immediately enveloped of the aroma of old books and coffee. It reminds of the old days where I would stay hours at the library to stay away from dad.

This place has few people in it. It's a small store with way too many books. You can't even see the walls because books line them.

I find a place to sit and take a breather.

Dean's P.O.V.

A couple of hours ago I was worried now I'm dam right going insane. Where could a little kid go on foot? By now he could be in Canada.

I can't think, I can't eat, heck I can't even breathe. Not when Sammy is out there by himself. If I know anything about that kid, it's that he's a magnet for trouble. Not only is he at danger from the supernatural world, but he could get hurt from thugs.

My breath hitches in my throat when I picture him in a cold dark alley getting beat up by gang. Sam didn't even bring his phone, weapons, or any food and I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any money.

With helplessness pulsating through my stomach, I flip open my phone roughly and press the number buttons. If Dad isn't going to help I know one person on this entire earth that gives a dam about Sam.

"Hello?" I hear Bobby's coarse voice utter.

I sigh from relief and answer," I need your help."

I picture him rolling his eyes, "What did you idjits get yourself into this time?"

"It's Sam. He ran away, "My voice breaks and a new set of tears makes its way to my eyes.

I told him the whole story while trying to focus on driving. The nice thing about Bobby is that he listens and he always has a game plan.

"Wait, let me get this clear? So, Sam told you John was beating him and then he ran away after you didn't believe him?"

"Well, when you put it like that." Gosh, he makes me sound like the bad guy.

Bobby states, "Dean, Sam doesn't lie and if he does it's to protect somebody. How do you know John isn't hurting him? You know how he's always parenting the kid like a soldier."

How am I supposed to respond to that? What if this whole time Sam was telling the truth? I swore I was going to protect him. I was too clouded with the idea that Dad was a hero. I push the gas pedal harder with one thought on my mind. I'm going to fix this, even if it means defying dad.

Sam's P.O.V.

I feel someone tapping my shoulder. I groan in protest. Why won't this person let me sleep? Wait a minute, where am I? I instantly pop my head up to realize that I'm in the library. Panic fills my lungs. Great I fell asleep while reading a book.

A man with dark brown hair is standing above me with a grin on his face. I'm happy that he finds me so amusing. Note my sarcastic tone.

"Oh sorry." I exit the store and enter the darkness of night.

I glance at my watch to see that it's 12 o'clock. I slide my hands in my pockets not really caring where I go. I take random corners.

It's been 24 hours without Dean and I'm already going crazy. I don't know why since I've been apart from him for longer. Dean and Dad are probably sitting down with beers having a laugh. I can't help, but feel rejected even though this is what I wanted.

"Hello Sam." A deep voice states behind me.

I snap around to see an old man. Well, he looked like an old guy with Botox. He sported an expensive suit and had grey hair. He looks intimidating and powerful.

I question suspiciously, "How do you know my name?"

This guy was bad news. The creepy part is that he stares at me like I'm a piece of meat. This guy can't be human.

"I know a lot about you Sammy. You get abused by your father and have to keep it from virtuous Dean. I'm going to propose an offer. You come with me and I'll take care of you like a real father should. No more moving around hotel to hotel. You can have a life, be happy," he holds out his hand waiting for me to accept his preposition.

Maybe it's his reassuring tone or his nurturing appearance, but I want to go with him. My well-being is drawn to him. I can't explain it. No more pain. No more hunting.

A part of me knows its wrong, but I can't help it. I need to go with him even though I know more than likely it's a trick.

I place my hand in his hand. He immediately smirks with pride. His smile is soon followed by pain. An iciness feeling washes its way through my body and rests at my heart.

I let out a blood-curdling scream that resonates in my ears. I drop to my knees and wait for the torture to end. The sharp chill settles down and I'm left with goose-bumps trailing up my spine.

I feel detached and remote from my emotions. Then again, I feel strong and daunting. Right now, I could kill anybody and anything if he told me. I should be disturbed, but for the first time ever, I'm feel alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm adding a twist to the story! I wrote this till 3 A.M. and now I'm regretting it. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Hope you like it!**

*2 Months Later*

I'm faster, stronger, and happier than I've ever been before. It's like I'm on this adrenaline high 24/7. I'm a killing machine. The old man gives me a mission and I do it. For example, last week I had to break into a police station to retrieve a prisoner that was a vampire.

Don't worry I don't kill humans directly. As long as they don't get in my way, I won't hurt them. The old man only assigns me to monsters.

Leaving my thoughts to rest I brush my teeth. I gaze at the mirror to see my crystal blue eyes that gradually turn whiter the closer you get to my pupil. Since I accepted the old man's offer he changed me. He gave me powers including my sharp blue eyes that glow in the dark. They don't look human so usually I have to wear glasses or contacts.

I cut my floppy hair short. I decided not to die it because it'd look weird. The more different I look the better. I now dress more expensive which excludes anything plaid or jean like. Hopefully, with my appearance slightly different, Dean won't be able to recognize me if he saw me.

I should tell you about my abilities. I can't fly or anything. I just have super senses and I don't have emotions holding me back.

The only down side of it all is the chills. My skin temperature is freezing and it hurts sometimes. I get these bone shattering cold spells where it feels like my soul is turning into ice. It usually happens when I start feeling sympathy or anything involving emotions.

The old man kept to his word. He treats me like a son as long as I do everything he says. I'm pretty much rich and I can go anywhere I want.

Dean has been looking for me. Thinking about him makes me sick. It reminds me of when I used to be weak and pathetic. If he could only see me now he'd be shocked and disappointed. It's a good thing that I don't feel emotions because my old me would be broken if Dean saw me like this.

One of the old man's number one rules is that I can't see Dean or Dad. I have to keep on the down low and hide from them because if I do, the old man would literally kill me.

I trudge out of the hotel bathroom that smells like soap. At least now I don't have to live in a grubby motel that reeks of cigarettes and mold.

I should probably ditch this town; it's starting to get old. People are already starting to know my name.

Suddenly a voice speaks behind me, "Hello Sam."

I turn around and smirk. Finally, I get a case. He is dressed in the same suit as always, a black jacket and pants with a red tie and a white shirt.

"I have a case for you, "His perfect face raises its eye brows and tosses and a file at me.

With my sharp senses I can hear the paper whoosh through the air and land in my hands. I grip the folder tight and skim the pages. Each page is a missing person report, concluding to a total of 4 pages. The last page has the suspect, a guy in his late 20s

"Okay so I have to find this guy and do what exactly?"

"He's a demon that broke a deal with me awhile back. I need you to torture a couple of apologies out of him and then kill him. Back then I went by the name Blake Oconald."

"Demons are pretty serious. I've never actually killed one before, besides how do you kill one, "I calmly ask.

He pulls out a ridged silver knife. It has weird markings on it that I can't read and looks pretty small. How am I supposed to defend myself with this five inch blade?

I don't say anything as I graciously take the knife. He looks at me with a hint of pride and then disappears before I can blink again.

Demons are pretty rare. Even if I do find the dam thing what if other hunters are there? Four killings in the same town is kind of hard to miss.

Rereading the file I sift through the information. It looks like I have a 5 hour drive ahead of me to a small town in Nebraska.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

It's been 2 months without Sam and the whole time it's been hell. A part of me feels like he's dead, but I'm not going to stop looking until I find at least a body.

Right now I'm sitting on Bobby's couch looking at a blank television screen. Dad has been "looking" for Sam. Well, if you call hunting while calling me to tell me that you didn't see Sam.

Bobby interrupts, "Don't get your hopes up, but I think we might have a sight on Sam. He hands me some pictures of the back head of a kid around Sam's age getting into an expensive black car. I reposition myself on the couch in excitement. This has been the closest we've been finding him yet.

The second picture shows the side of his face. If that is him, he definitely looks different. He's wearing sunglasses and a dress shirt that isn't his style. The picture is blurry but I can depict out the face structure, it looks like Sam.

A deep feeling in my gut tells me that it's him. Maybe I want it to look like him. It doesn't matter. Even if there is a small chance it could be him, we have to check it out.

I ask nervously while staring at the picture intently, "Where was this taken?"

"It was taken in the parking lot of a five star hotel in Minnesota. If you look here-," He points to the license plate of the car he was getting into,"-We can track him down using security cameras."

Eagerness rushes through me as I stand up. I'm going to find Sam. I just hope it's him.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

Going 20 MPH over the speed limit, I see the welcoming sign of Nebraska. The sooner I get over with this assignment, the sooner I get a new one. I miss the old fashion hunting a werewolf or vampire. I hate fighting anything involving demons because they always remind me of the demon that killed mom.

A chilling tremor jolts through me. Not this again. I can't deal with these cold spells any more. Keeping my eyes on the road I try to not focus on the pain.

By the time I make it to the small town, my teeth are chattering and I'm trembling like am idoit. Due to the smallness of the town they don't have any luxurious hotels. I rush into the parking lot of a motel.

Gasping as another chill rakes through me, I fall out of the car and into the dark night. Not worrying about putting my sunglasses on I stumble into the motel office.

A man who reeks of sweat and filth is sitting a counter reading a sports magazine. Shuddering again I try to compose myself. I cough to get his attention.

He puts down the magazine harshly and whispers to himself, "Looks like someone had a little too much to drink."

Having enough of his attitude, I reach over from the counter top and pull his shirt so that he's looking right at me with fear.

"Listen up, talk to me like that again, I beat the living crap out of you, "I sinisterly snap.

I almost chuckle as his pupils widen with panic. God, He's pathetic. I let him go harshly and he lands with a thud on his chair. I can hear his racing heartbeat so loudly that it makes my mind go blank.

"I'll have a room." I order. He looks at me like a statue, so I yell," Now!"

I bite my tongue when a chilling shudder surges up my body. With shaky hands he hands me a key. I pull out 50 dollars and drop it on the counter.

I almost break the glass door when I slam it shut. If I wasn't going to stay here I would kill that guy.

Feeling worn out I hop onto the motel bed and try to fall asleep as I think about my plan for tomorrow. With my acute senses I can see every dirt grain, smell the stench of cigarette smoke and beer, and I can hear the rustling of leaves outside. Everything reminds me of Dean.

The second I think about him my pain is raised up to pure torture. I whimper as a piercing sting burns like dry ice is being pumped through my veins. At moments like this I wish I wasn't alone.

The more I feel, the more pain I get. I undertake the difficult task of distancing myself from my emotions. I squeeze my eyes shut and accidently let out a ringing scream. It will be over soon…

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

Already on the road I get call from Bobby. I immediately pick up with impatience.

"Dean, I got a sight on Sam. A motel in Nebraska got a shot of him. From what I can tell, it looks like him."

I sigh from relief, "Thank God. I just hope the kid is okay."

"I have to tell you something, but don't go all crazy on me."

"Okay, now tell me," I mutter irritated.

Bobby ignores my annoyed tone and says, "Sam's eyes were different. They were like glowing silver blue, but not like a shape shifter. I can't explain it. All I am saying is that be careful. Sam might not be Sam."

I just hope he's okay. What if something supernatural got to him? Pushing that thought aside, I thank Bobby and hang up. I should call Dad he'd want to know.

Hitting the 1 button, I speed dialed Dad. Dad is going to be thrilled about the news. He must be feeling guiltier than I have about the whole Sam thing.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"Uh, I'm just calling cause I have some great news. We might have a sighting on Sam."

The other line is silent for four seconds before I hear, "That's great."

"He's in Nebraska! Can you believe it? I was just a couple of hours away from the state. We're so close!" I exclaim getting more excited to see Sammy.

"Yeah. I have to go son but one thing first, bring him home."

"Yes sir," I reply.

The call ends and I exhale noisily.

I can't tell if he is happy shocked or just nervous. Maybe both. I'm not going to lie, I was expecting more of happy tears and pure excitement.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

I open my eyes to see that it's still night time. Deciding that I'm not getting any more sleep, I get ready for the hardest hunt yet.

Okay knife in my hand, holy water in my jeans, and salt can in my jacket pocket; I think I'm ready to go. I exit my car and head into the address the old man gave me. I tiptoe into an old warehouse building that looks like it's going to collapse any moment.

With my ears on high alert I hear rustle behind the door. It's too late to go back now. I inch my hand closer and closer to the handle. If I was normal my heart would be hammering in my chest.

I twist the door handle and creak the door open. I grip my knife tighter as I saunter into the creepy room. In the room, I see a dull light illuminate a chair. As I look closely I can spot dried blood stains.

I freeze when I smell the odor of somebody behind me. I don't know why, but they don't breathe.

With no time to think about it, I attack. The broad man dodges my strike. With the small cloudy light I can see his black eyes. He's the same guy from the photo.

"Look at you Sam without a heart. I bet you wouldn't care if I smoked your brother," He chuckles.

His words only fuel my anger. I step forward to stab him, but he was quicker than me. He punches me several times in the face making me collapse the ground. I can taste the saltiness of my blood on my tongue.

"You're heartbreaking Sam. I mean you're a hunter's kid and you're a monster. How ironic is that?"

I hang my head down waiting for my chance to strike.

He continues, "I've seen some pretty messed up childhoods in my day, but yours tops the cake. Having to hide that fact that your father beats you from poor Dean, that must've been awful. Well I have other things to be doing, it was nice having this chat." He places his hands on my head as if he was going to snap my neck.

I rapidly pull out my knife and plunged it into his chest. His eyes go wide and he joins me on the floor. Blood ushers out onto the ground. I weakly stand up and look down at him.

"Oh yeah, that was for the debt you owe Blake Oconald,"I declare just as the light leaves his eyes.

I sort through the room to find nothing, but a gun. I don't know if it's weird for a demon to carry a gun so I don't question it.

I start to stop when I hear it, a soft whimper. Somebody is alive. I track my way to the source. Each step I take I can hear a faint heart beat get louder and louder.

It takes me to a closet. I unlock the door to see a girl. She looks 17 years old. She's wearing a white dress that's covered in dirt and fresh blood. Not wanting to deal with taking her to the hospital, I hold up the gun. My old self would be devastated to see somebody in pain, but then again I'm a new person. I pull the trigger which follows with a bang. I shoot her again, just in case she didn't die.

Having enough of this place, I head to my car. That took way too long. Hopefully, I can get a new case as soon as possible. Maybe somewhere nicer like Vegas or California

When I get to my motel room, I notice something is different. My already alert body gets ready to fight, if necessary. It could be the old man.

I smell cologne and whiskey. This isn't the old man. This person smells familiar.

I charge into my room and I scan the room. My eyes stop at a man's figure. I flick the lights on and I almost gasp.

"Dean…" My voice is uneasy.

There in the corner is Dean with his leather jacket and a smile on his face.

He can't be here! The old man is going to be so disappointed. I'm not even wearing anything to hide my inhuman eyes.

"You can't be here! Leave now, "When he doesn't move, I start to pace the room, "You're going to get me killed."

"Sammy…your eyes." He grips his gun, but keeps it low just in case.

I almost push him, "LEAVE NOW! I don't want you here!"

His face expression turns from stern to upset. I have to keep reminding myself to not feel emotions or I'll start to get chills.

I look at him with the most hate I can muster up. Why won't he just leave me alone?

"Who's going to hurt you?"

"Don't act concerned. We all know your Dad's little bitch." I sneer.

"You're not Sam."

I retort, "I'm Sam improved. After realizing you weren't going to believe me, I left. Oh and by the way, I wasn't lying about the whole abuse thing. Every day Dad would beat me over and over and when I trusted you enough to believe me, you took dad's side. I'm cool with that now, because I have a new father. I don't need you anymore."

"I'm sorry Sam. I believe you now, just come with me and we can sort things out."

"Talking to you right now is a risk. You're lucky I'm not going to kill you."

I start to leave when I hear a whoosh of air. He's trying to shoot me! I dodge the bullet with grace. Then I notice that the bullet isn't a bullet, it's an arrow. Now he's trying to drug me.

With my pulsating blue eyes, I glare at him. He just crossed a line he won't come back from. Seeing that my attitude has changed he looks a little frightened.

"Please, let's just talk this out. I haven't seen you in forever man."

"You're so desperate and pathetic, "I laugh a little too loud.

"Who is the old man?"

Not really knowing why I'm answering, I say, "He's like my boss, father, and creator. He gave me abilities beyond any human."

Dean's voice cracks, "What abilities?"

"Well, aren't you dying to know? I have super senses. Right now I can hear your heart beating a million miles a minute. It's quite sad actually. And here's the kicker, I don't feel emotions."

Before I could react, I feel a sharp pinch in my neck. God, did he shoot me? He was distracting me this whole time.

I shout loudly, "I'm going to kill you!"

I collapse to my knees and try to fight off the drug. My vision goes blurry and black spots dance my vision. Fight it!

I unwillingly fall into the darkness. The last thing I see before I pass out is Dean's concerned face.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I made this chapter quickly and I don't really have time to edit it completely. Sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

The second I open my eyes, I know that I'm being restrained. Dammit! How could I let a human get the jump on me?

I'm in Bobby's living room strapped to a table that looks like a gurney and I can hear faint talking. Using my sharp senses I try to tune into their conversation.

"Bobby, you didn't see him. He wasn't Sam," I'm guessing that's Dean's voice.

Bobby's gruff voice says a little bit annoyed," I know you don't want to hear this, but he probably isn't possessed. It might just be a darker side of him."

"Whatever. If it is him, then he won't be affected by salt or iron. We can do a couple of tests." Dean's voice is soon followed by pounding footsteps.

I struggle to get the straps off me as I hear them come closer and closer. This is my only chance! Once they realize I'm awake, they'll never leave my side. My arms burn as I try to wiggle my way out. Feeling more frustrated than ever, I push a little bit harder in hopes of the bind snapping.

The second Dean walks in the door, he knows I'm awake. I can only watch as Dean walks up to me with a disappointed stare.

Great, here we go again with the conflicted feelings. Seeing Dean again gives me a spark of fire that is only replaced by my cold spells. I know I can feel one coming on. Usually, when I think about hate, I can postpone it for longer. I muster up all the hate I feel towards my dad and I channel it throughout my body. I instantly feel a little bit better.

Dean strides over to me and dumps water on me. Wait, never mind, he dumped holy water on me. I laugh a little. He really thinks I'm a demon.

After throwing salt at me and touching my skin with iron, I can see the defeat in his eyes. I don't know what is going to be funnier. The reaction on Dean's face when he realizes I'm his little brother or the reaction on his face when the old man comes to save me.

Pulling me from my thoughts, I feel a huge pinch on my arm. Dean slices my arm with a knife and steps back to watch my blood. You'd think he would go easy on me since I'm his brother. I grind my teeth, to hold back the long string of swears going through my head.

As if on cue, crimson blood gushes out and drips onto the table.

I sneer, "Happy?"

I can see the infuriation in Dean's eyes as he yells, "Give me back my brother, you son of a bitch!" He steps towards me as if he was going to punch me, but Bobby holds him down.

I grin with satisfaction. It's not like he's actually going to hurt me. I might get a punch here and there, but Dean would never hurt me, possessed or not.

"I am Sam thank you very much. You just don't want to believe it, "I state the truth and watch his reaction.

He frowns at me with tears rimming his eyes. I can't help, but feel a pang of sympathy. Dean has been looking out for me my whole life. Why am I acting like this?

I accidentally let a scream out as my body is engulfed in freezing fire. My whole essence is overwhelmed with pain. The world around me fades into an endless darkness and I immediately try focusing on distancing myself from my emotions.

Even though my eyes are shut, I can feel Dean's comforting hands on my arm. Which might I add, is making my pain worse. My body shakes in icy shivers, hurting my already sore muscles.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Sam look at me!" I can hear a distant Dean yell.

"Don't touch me!" I manage to say between gasps.

As the pain settles down, I'm left with my body sweating and shivering, like somebody on drugs.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

I can't take seeing Sammy like this. He's evil and cold. The thing that bothers me the most is that he looks at me with hate. I didn't even know he was capable of feeling hate. He's always the person who feels sympathy for all things, even monsters. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore.

Right now Sam is crying out in pain and I can't do a thing about it. I've never felt so useless. No matter what I do, nothing will help. I even tried to calm him down by touching him, but he yelled at me to not touch him. This couldn't be Sam. He's never denied my attempts to comfort him.

Even Bobby is dumbfounded. Just as I'm about to go insane, Sam's tremors gradually diminish. I can feel the coldness emanating from his gangly body.

His piercing blue eyes making its way to me and I can see a hint of fear. My whole life, I've been protecting him from feeling any sort of terror and here we are. I'm a failure.

Suddenly, I hear a _whoosh _of air, followed by a gasp from Sam. I quickly turn around to see a man in a suit. He looks like a guy with a big ego. Maybe it's his confident smirk or his fancy attire. Ether or, I don't like him.

He glares at Sam with a dissatisfied expression and declares, "Now look, the family is back together again."

Seeing this as my chance to get some answers I yell," What did you do to him?"

He removes his stare from Sam who is cowering in shame, "I gave him a home. A meaning for his life, "He raises his voice slightly.

"He had a family! He had me!"

He bitterly speaks the truth, "You were never home and you know how John treated him. He was alone and if you think that's family, then you are more messed up than I thought."

I was stunned. What could I say to that? It was true. I wasn't there for him when he needed me the most. I didn't protect him.

With Sam's heavy glare, I straighten my composure. I have to stay strong, for Sam even if he's a soulless douchebag right now.

"Fix him," I practically beg.

"You really think it's going to be that easy. If you're looking for an exchange, one can be made," He takes a step forward as if to seem more intimidating.

Bobby cuts in, "What kind of exchange?"

He turns his body slightly towards Bobby who stands strong. Sam's eyes hold a hint of panic and I can see him slightly trying to get out of his restraints. I tied those myself, he's not going anywhere.

"Kill John Winchester and the old Sam is all yours."

My breath hitches in my throat and I have to force air into my lungs.

Even now, a part of me doesn't believe that dad would hurt Sam. He's never laid a finger on me, but I know it's the truth. Dad hurt Sam. I can't even comprehend those words, but I still know that they are true.

With one big exhale I manage to say, "Okay deal."

**Please review if you want another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's P.O.V.

I can't believe this is happening! I'm going to lose my powers! A surge of rage courses through my body, leaving me restless as I think about the old man. I thought he was my new father and he sold me on a dime. I should've known. I'm never going to have a good father.

With the old man gone, Dean went "out". I didn't see him grab any weapons so I'm guessing he just wanted to cool off. Bobby even left me alone. What am I supposed to do now! Await my demise?

The ache of rug burn coats my arms, but it makes me feel better because at least now, I'm doing something productive. I just need to somehow loosen the straps so I can slip out, but so far I'm failing. Maybe if I rock back and forth I could move the table enough for me to grab something sharp. I can see a glimpse of a gun, but that's it. I just don't want to tip the thing over. Let's just say that wouldn't be pretty.

I pivot my body side to side enough that the table scoots an inch. It makes a horrible screeching sound and I look around to see if anyone has heard me. At this rate, I'll never get to the gun. Come on! The table slowly makes it way to a small side table with a handgun. I probably look like an idiot right now. By the time I'm able to reach for the gun, I'm exhausted.

Bobby and Dean must be really disturbed because they haven't even heard me or made an effort to check on me.

I extended my arm and fingers and lightly grasp the gun. Surprised by the weight of it, I almost drop the gun as I transfer it from the side table. Now with a new sense of hope I aim the gun and pull the trigger. I better leave quickly, they probably heard that.

The strap now sizzles with smoke and I snap it off. I Slide off the table and stretch my cramped muscles. Freedom never felt so good. With my gun in hand I casually strut out the front door.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

I pace the polluted garage with dread and confusion. I don't think I could feel any worse right now. Okay leaving Dad is one thing, but killing him is a whole new ball game. I just can't. It's Dad, the man who taught me how kill a werewolf and how to build a gun. Those sound like pretty shitty memories, but Dad made me who I am.

How am I supposed to murder my own father? I know it's for Sam, but there has to be another way.

My rambling is interrupted by a muffled gunshot. I almost believe that I just made it up in my head. Just in case, I run to Bobby's living where Sam is at.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

I almost have a heart attack as I see my Dad trudge out of his car. He's looking right at me! I can only stand like a statue as he comes closer. Okay maybe walking out the front door wasn't my best idea.

My nightmare hit me in the face like a train. All of the memories of my past come crashing to me and I feel a tug of nausea pull at my stomach.

"Sam…"John struts towards me while saying.

With my wobbly knees I make a run for it. Without looking behind me, I try to move my awkward legs. Just as I think I've lost him, I feel a burning sensation in my leg. I let out a blood-curdling scream and collapse onto the dirt.

He shot me! Even I wouldn't think he would shoot me, but I guess I was wrong. I try to crawl backwards with my throbbing leg, but it's hard to concentrate on anything but the pain.

John mutters a little amused, "What have I taught you about running?"

I snap back with the most hatred I could manage, "Screw you."

Despite his deceiving appearance he grabs my shirt and lifts me off the ground. I don't even try to call for help because I know that will get me back onto lockdown.

"Oh yeah I forgot. I owe you a beating," He spats out before punching me in the face. One thing you should know about my dad is that he has a strong punch.

With barely any energy left in my body, I can only try to stay conscious as he repeatedly punches me. My body goes numb and adrenaline pumps through me. The worst part is that my heighten senses allow me to anticipate the blows, but I can do nothing to stop it.

"Please…,"He kicks me,"…stop, "I whisper faintly.

In the distance, I hear, "Sam! No dad, stop!"

I can feel the grip my dad has me get looser to the point where I fall to the ground. I immediately groan in pain. Everything hurts.

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

Just when things couldn't get worse, I see the truth and it feels like a bitch. My dad has my little brother on the ground and he's beating the living crap out of him.

My instincts kick in and I yell in hopes to stop it, "Sam! No dad, stop!"

My dad looks at me a little stunned. There's no way he's lying about this one. His eyes hold a hint of anger that I've never seen before.

I step forward to catch Sam as he collapses to the ground, but I couldn't move my limbs. As if my world is falling apart, I replace the hole in my chest with anger.

Nobody hurts my brother. Not even Dad.

"You lied to me," I end my sentence with a strong punch that sent him tumbling back.

He didn't even try to defend himself as I screamed, "Your pathetic you know that? How could you do that to him? He's just a kid," I try not to think about all of the times he's hurt Sam without me knowing.

John's face is devastated and I don't even feel an ounce of sympathy for him. I pull out my heavy gun and aim it at his head. He drops to his knees and lets out a heart wrenching sob.

"You don't understand! It's his fault! It's all his fault! Mary would be alive if it wasn't for him! Just think about it Dean, what was I supposed to do? He killed my wife, "He cries.

I can't believe I'm hearing this. He's like a whole new person. Guilt drenches me as I think about Sam's face when I didn't believe him. I swear from now on, I'll never let him down.

I raise my voice, "He was a baby when Mom died! You can't blame him for being born. God, I can't believe I trusted you," As I talked more he cried louder. I'm not going to lie; I've never seen my dad cry before, even when my mom died.

My gun gets heavier and heavier as I have an inner dispute between myself. Should I kill him? I don't think I've ever killed a human before. Well, I would call this man a monster.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I pull the trigger. In a millisecond, the bullet pierces his chest and his eyes go wide. His sobs quiet to lonely tears and I can't help but watch as he collapses with a stunned face.

Everything happened so fast. One second he was crying, the next he's lying face flat on the ground, dead. I Dean Winchester just killed my father. Despite my grief, I rush over to an unconscious Sam.

I pick him up bridal style and notice blood surrounding his leg. I focus my glare and I can see a bullet wound. My guilt is raised up five notches as I try to gently carry a broken Sam to Bobby's house.

Bobby walks out of the house alarmed as he sees a hurt Sam and a dead father. Right now, I don't need to worry about Bobby's disappointment. The only thing that matters is fixing up Sam.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

I unwillingly wake up, as I feel a jolt of pain shoot up my leg. My body shudders forward in fright.

I only get more nervous as I see an uncomfortable Dean with pliers in my leg. I try to swallow past my dry throat, so I could tell him to stop.

Dean notices my consciousness and murmurs trying to calm me down, "It's s'okay Sam. Just calm down."

Just as I am about to tell him off I hear the familiar _whoosh _sound. The old man appears in the corner of the room calm and collected. I only wish there was some way that he could take me in again. If I could actually feel love, it'd be towards him.

"Wow, I'm proud of you Dean. You actually killed your father, "The old man declares.

"Go to hell!, "Dean starts off, but then realizes he needs him to fix me, "Just fix him."

The old man grins with pleasure. He knows that he has the upper hand.

My voice finds itself again and I yell,"No," My cries become weaker as he saunters towards me, "Please...stop! You said you would protect me!"

Dean only steps back cautiously and watches as I plead for him to help me. I can't lose my powers! I can't become human! If I could move, I'd fight back. My back presses into the couch as he puts his hand on my head.

One second I'm relatively fine, the next I'm screaming for mercy. My soul is engulfed in flames and the only thing I can do is let out a ringing scream as I fade away. I do everything in my power to fight back, but the scorching heat wins. I fade into nothing and I fall into darkness.


End file.
